characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flandre Scarlet
Summary Flandre Scarlet (フランドール・スカーレット Furandooru Sukaaretto) is the younger sister of Remilia Scarlet and a vampire who has lived at the Scarlet Devil Mansion for over 495 years. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: 'Flandre Scarlet '''Origin: 'Touhou Project '''Gender: Female Age: '''Over 495 years old '''Classifications: Vampire, Youkai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Danmaku, Flight, Magic, Blood Manipulation, Possibly Intangibility (Can transform into a flock of bats or a cloud of mist, unharmed by the attacks), Can summon and control devils, Fire Manipulation, Invisibility (She can instantly disappears and still fire danmaku), Immortality (Types 1 , 3 and 8; All Youkai embodies a phenomenon and will continue existing as long as the phenomenon is not explained or their existence is forgotten), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate solely from her Non-Corporeal "Mind", Low-High against spiritual attacks; can regenerate from just her head), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Youkai are resistant to the effects of True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it and was unaffected by the effects), Non-Corporeality (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body are also stated to be meaningless), Duplication, Destruction (Can destroy everything and anything by crushing the said eye of a certain object where the tension is the highest), 4th Wall Awareness, Soul, Mind, Emotion, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind), Invisibility, Lunar Empowerment, History Manipulation Attack Potency: Macroverse level (According to Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, it indicates that vampires seem to have a superior strength to that of oni and this would logically include the likes of Suika.) Her ability also ignores conventional defense. Speed: 'At least'MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction speed '''(Faster than Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 3.7107x10^152 times the size of observable universe in a night.), '''Possibly Infinite (Should be comparable to her sister, Remilia Scarlet) Lifting Strength: Class K '(Vampires can easily uproot a thousand old tree) 'Striking Strength: Macroversal Durability: Macroversal Stamina: Likely Very High Range: Macroversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Flandre is burnt/weakened when exposed to sunlight or roasted soybeans, and she cannot cross flowing water, or approach a broken holly branch or the head of a sardine. Note: All vampires are said to possess all of youkai in general's power which logically should scale to Oni (Resistant to Possession as Oni live with vengeful spirits and got unaffected by it and Spiritual attacks as they require a special method of extermination) and Beast Youkai (Resistant to spiritual/mental attacks). Flandre cannot cross moving water but isn't exactly weak to water. Fights Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Beerus (Dragon Ball) -'' ''Beerus' Profile (MFTL+ Versions were used, Ultra Instinct was disabled for Beerus) Category:Danmaku Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Antagonists Category:Boss Characters Category:Female Category:Touhou Project Category:Characters Category:Law Manipulators Category:Physics Manipulators Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters